Hot
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Un dia de verano, celos, y como dos amigos solucionan sus problemas de entendimiento (AAML)


_**Hot**_

_- Feliz cumple a mi talentosa beta reader: Rie Uzumaki Haruno!-_

Corría un día atípico para la fecha en la exclusiva playa Carmín, últimos estragos del verano el cual se resistía en marchar. El sol brillaba amenazadoramente en el firmamento azul, ni una sola nube se alzaba para provocarlo. El aire se encontraba quieto, ni una ligera brisa soplaba como para que aliviara el escozor incesante del sol. La temperatura subía sin misericordia, imponiéndose sobre todo pronóstico.

Ella se giró con fastidio sobre la arena caliente. Estaba tomando sol, muy en contra de su personalidad, y el cruel astro rey estaba haciéndose sentir en sus hombros levemente enrojecidos. Por centésima vez se preguntó ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esa tontería de broncearse? ¡Si ella jamás en su vida lo había hecho! Pero para no ir en contra de las costumbres de sus amigas, quienes continuamente le echaban en cara su nula predisposición a hacer _cosas de chicas_, había decidido tomar un 'ligero' baño de sol, para dar color a su piel normalmente blanca.

Pero la cosa no había funcionado bien, luego de media hora de exponerse al sol, May y Dawn habían emigrado al mar con la intención de refrescarse un poco, dejándola sola. Misty sabia que la intención de las otras dos jovencitas no era 'refrescarse un poco' sino exhibirse descaradamente frente a todo ojo inquisidor masculino que quisiera observarlas. Como toda mujer orgullosa y conocedora de sus encantos, ambas estaban muy seguras del enorme poder de atracción que despertaban, y no tenían reparo en usarlo.

Ella había declinado la oferta de exhibirse porque no estaba muy convencida de poder actuar como toda una coqueta, algo que las otras dos muchachas explotaban sin remordimiento con grandes resultados. Misty sabía con absoluta seguridad que jamás podría hacer el papel de la damisela en peligro, y sacar provecho de eso.

Suspiró sintiendo un ardor poco común en la mitad de la espalda donde el astro rey le azotaba inmisericorde, se quitó las gafas oscuras, colocándosela en la cabeza y se arrodilló torpemente para incorporarse.

- ¡Ey preciosa! ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo pasarte loción por la espalda si lo deseas…

Una sombra apareció frente a ella, Misty lo miró de reojo se trataba de un sujeto rubio, alto e imponente. Sonreía confiadamente y estaba cruzado de brazos exhibiendo sus bíceps. La miraba de un modo tal, que hizo que se le erizaran de coraje los cabellos de la nuca.

- Te lo agradezco- le dijo en un tono amable pero cortante -No necesito tu ayuda.

Él le devolvió la mirada como si no creyera lo que oía -Bueno, tú te lo pierdes preciosura.

Misty frunció los labios cuando el tipo se marchó. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Era el tercer o cuarto sujeto que le hacia una insinuación semejante. ¿Acaso tenía el cartel de _fácil _pegado en la frente?

Obviamente a pesar de no proponérselo provocaba curiosidad e interés entre los del sexo opuesto que paseaban por la playa, y observaban a esa solitaria mujer tomando sol boca abajo, con la barbilla apoyada sutilmente sobre sus brazos cruzados. El entrenamiento riguroso al que se sometía en el gimnasio daba sus frutos en sus piernas largas y atléticas, su vientre plano y la cintura pequeña ¡aun las curvas de las que renegaba creaban una armoniosa sintonía en su cuerpo! Algo de lo que Misty innegablemente desconocía.

Si siempre fue así ¿Por qué ahora habría de cambiar su forma de verse ante el mundo?

Escuchó las risotadas de May y Dawn a lo lejos, y que la llamaban entre risitas. Decidió ignorarlas y sentarse en su lugar. ¿Sería suficiente de aquel baño de sol? Estaba deseando buscar refugio en la sombrilla que Brock había plantado metros más allá.

- Hola nena ¿Puedo hacerte compañía e invitarte un trago?

Misty apenas abrió con espanto los ojos para ver a otro muchacho de su edad más o menos que con una sonrisita sexy le extendía la mano con obvia intención.

- Gracias, no bebo- y con la misma indiferencia miró hacia otro lado.

El muchacho permaneció observándola varios segundos más, pero al notarse ignorado se marchó sin proferir palabra.

Misty suspiró por onceaba vez. Sus hombros lucían terribles, seguramente tanta exposición al sol luego traería consecuencias. Volvió a colocarse los lentes y tomó el libro aquel que Brock le había prestado, y que había dejado de leer apenas escuchó la sugerencia de sus amigas.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

La nueva voz masculina interrumpió su tiempo de lectura, Misty lo miró por sobre sus anteojos casi bufando de exasperación.

¿Pero que era todo eso? ¿Una broma cruel de Ash? ¿De las chicas? ¿De Brock…? ¿Acaso ese era el día de 'Háganle creer a Misty que puede tener suerte con los hombres'? bueno, no tan sarcástico como eso, pero indudablemente su razonamiento tenía sentido. Seguro Ash andaba tras aquellos casanovas.

- Gracias, pero no, gracias- declaró firmemente volviendo a su preciado volumen sin molestarse en darle atención al muchacho que seguía observándola con diversión.

- Oh, vamos hermosa. Solo un momento.

- Gracias, pero no.

No apartó la vista de su libro hasta que escuchó como el galán se iba. Se quitó los anteojos de sol y se apretó los ojos, cuando algo cayó sobre su cabeza cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Se giró con irritación.

- Ponte eso, por lo menos por unos minutos lograrás dejar de llamar la atención.

Miró la prenda que tenía entre sus manos; y luego a su amigo quien curiosamente ahora estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y la veía con expresión incierta.

- No llamo la atención- protestó devolviéndosela. No sabía porque, pero ver el cuerpo atlético del joven la había avergonzado sobremanera.

- ¿Crees que vistiendo así y posando así pasas desapercibida?- señaló el pequeño bikini negro a lunares blanco que usaba como si se tratara de un insulto.

- ¿Qué tiene mi traje de baño? ¡Es más decente que el de May o Dawn!- protestó infantilmente poniéndose de pie, como si con eso podría discutir de igual a igual con el joven de cabello negro.

Este le dirigió una mirada que en su vida olvidaría. El tono dorado de su piel, realzaba el océano de sus ojos. Se había bronceado terriblemente, sí. Y le sentaba espectacular. Era cierto que su traje de baño era más casto que el de las mencionadas, pero las líneas que dibujaban soberbiamente, eran humanidad pura y superaban con creces al de las otras dos

- Todos los hombres de esta playa quieren un pedazo de ti- le rebatió sin vergüenza.

Al contrario de Misty que enrojeció como tomate.

- ¡Pervetido!

- ¡No soy pervertido! Veo solo como te comen con la mirada ¿Y que esperas tomando sol de esa forma enseñando tu graaaan_ encanto_?

- ¡Ash! ¿Cómo te atreves?- bramó adelantándose para golpearlo, pero en menos de un segundo él se las arregló para vestirla con su playera, que obviamente le quedaba como vestido y le cubría todo.

- Listo ahora si luces decente.

Y despeinada, con el forcejeo su cabello se había soltado del moño y caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Parecía desgraciada.

Ash se sentó bajo la sombrilla con actitud inocente, mirando a sus amigas que jugaban voleyball con algún par de desconocidos.

Misty lo observaba irritada, ofendida de lo que había comentado con tanta soltura. De pronto sus ojos vagaron por su ancha espalda, estaba sentado de modo recto y su musculatura se marcaba suavemente, no al extremo de la de un boxeador de lucha libre, pero si lo suficiente como para ser obvio de que _ahí _estaba, y para que un ligero rubor de bochorno le quemara las mejillas. Tenía el vientre liso, y tanto sus brazos como sus piernas parecían esculpidos en piedra…

¡Por Arceus, de verdad había pensado aquello!

- Misty ¿Qué te pasa?- Ash volteó en su dirección con inocencia. El movimiento hizo que más músculos aparecieran en acción.

¿Cuándo Ash Ketchum había crecido tanto?

Apartó la vista con turbación y la concentró en el resto de la playa, en las mujeres que pasaban a su lado y de pronto lo hacían blanco de sus sonrisas y guiños. Él parecía no darse cuenta de eso, seguía tranquilo viendo sin ver, posando como si fuera un famoso actor de película.

¡Y para su mala suerte se veía realmente bien! Guapo y exquisitamente deseable…

Harta, y movida por emociones encontradas, se quitó la prenda que Ash le pusiera momentos atrás y se la arrojó en la cara.

- No necesito esto ¡Vístete!

Ver otra vez ese cuerpo de pecado lo obligó a ponerse de pie, saliendo de la sombrilla para enfrentarse a su amiga, que lo esperaba con el mentón en alto, muy dispuesta a dar batalla.

- Lo necesitas más que yo. Cogerás un resfriado.

Misty se le rió en la cara ante tal tontería - No la quiero. Es tuya, úsala.

- ¿No notas como te ven? Como si fueras un trozo de carne… es degradante.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? Las mujeres hacen lo mismo, y no escucho que estés quejándote.

La tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo si alguno de ellos lo quisiera. Pero no; estaban viéndose fijamente, midiéndose sin ceremonia.

- Entonces es eso ¿no quieres que otras me vean?- le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¡Que tonterías dices! Por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran contigo.

- ¿En serio?- le sonrió por lo bajo -Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea que puede solucionar tus temores y los míos.

- ¿Ash Ketchum pensando algo grandioso? En que mundo puede darse algo semejant…

El beso que le dio, abrazando con ganas su cintura, fundiéndola contra la firmeza de su cuerpo y asaltando sus labios con vehemencia sepultó lo que sea que iba a decir. La apretó contra si sintiendo el calor inusual de su piel, ella soltó un leve quejido dentro de sus bocas unidas.

- Así ya no estarás más celosa- le dijo con un guiño y volvió a vestirla con su camiseta.

Misty le echó los brazos al cuello y volvió a besarlo.

- ¿Yo era la celosa? ¿Y que hay de ti?

Ash se rió con ganas, la miró de un modo seductor muy al estilo Gary Oak y agregó con voz profunda -Yo soy ardiente (_hot_)

Misty se mordió el labio inferior. Tuvo la tentación de carcajearse, pero eso sería darle la razón -algo que jamás pensaba hacer- por lo que adoptando una expresión ceñuda añadió -Sí, como digas Ash. Sigue soñando.

Volvió a abrazarla, consciente de que todos los miraban y eso lo alegró. Pegó su frente a la de ella y susurró - Noté como me mirabas, señorita pervertida.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Se te iban los ojos…

- ¡Que no!

- Que si… ¿y sabes qué? Tú también eres hot.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Tuturuuuuu…_

_¡Feliz ultra mega hiper super atrazado cumpleaños Bego! Espero la hayas pasado genial!_

_Aquí la primera parte de mis regalos (que serán tres si puedo sacar tiempo para terminar los otros dos! Es que yo SI cumplo lo que prometo aunque me tarde una millonada de años ¬¬U) _

_Buenoo, medio sin sentido este one shot, nacio luego de ver una imagen que le obsequie a mi beta en estos días, y sumado al calor excesivo aquí en Argentina (aunque algunos no lo crean) y como sé que Bego adora a Ash, y sabiendo que lo ama, quise narrarlo guapo, seductor y lo más hot posible… sé que no le hice demasiada justicia! Perdón Bego, sé que para ti Ash es tu niño querido y lo más guapo que existe y que solo lo compartes con Misty (menos mal xD)_

_Bueno, estoy diciendo muchas incoherencias, espero te guste este primer regalito! Algo alegre antes del dramón que tengo por ahí y Juego de Poder final._

_Gracias por tu amistad Bego, eres de lo más lindo que me regaló este fandom, y te admiro de acá hasta el infinito!_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Sumi chan._

_Pd: Perdon por las incoherencias son cerca de las dos y treinta am y debería estar noneando u.u_

_Adiewww! :D_


End file.
